A Sage's Attraction
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. After everything that happened, Naruto needed sometime to himself in order to calm himself down with Sage-meditation, though while meditating, he couldn't detect a being coming out of the tree next to him, until she wrapped her arms around him, how will Naruto act around a deity of nature, or how will she act around him. Up For Adoption.


**This maybe a one-shot thing, but it's been something that I've been thinking about for sometime, there are only so many stories with actual myths, since creepypasta is more modern-day versions of myths/horror.**

 **A Ghostly Wail**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Song on the Winds.**

 **Konoha Training Grounds.**

After defeating Pain, or Nagato, Naruto decided that for the time being, it was best to train, just to try and take his mind off of everything, for some reason, whenever he practices his Frog-Kata, he feels a little at peace, but he doesn't truly feel at peace until he starts meditating and enters Sage-mode, allowing the world to just flow away thanks to the nature-chakra.

So that's what he did, first he removed his top, becoming shirtless, then began going through his Kata's, after working up a sweat, moved himself under a bunch of trees close by, since he didn't want get sunburned, he may heal from it but it was still irritating, then he began to cool down by entering Sage-mode, after all, there's just something about allowing nature to just gather and run through you.

With his eyes closed, in his seated-meditation, Naruto submerge himself in the calm and relaxation of nature, thanks to the toads he doesn't have to worry about turning into a toad-statue, it might not be what he usually does, considering his hyperactivity, but the toads taught(beat) the patience into him, after all what kind of Sage was he if he couldn't sit still.

 **Woman's P.O.V.**

Though what Naruto doesn't know was, while he's meditating, he failed to notice something, the tree he was under started to slowly sway, then slowly something began to "come out" of the tree, as though it was water, it turned out to be a light green petite bare foot, followed by a a leg with the same colour, followed with a petite hand landing on the bark of the tree, almost as if pulling whoever the hand belonged to out of the tree, until a whole beautiful woman stepped out of the tree. ( For better description look at the cover.)

This beautiful and alluring green woman, little touched down on the forest floor, not making a sound, looking around, she saw someone sitting in front of her tree, yet when she got closer, she couldn't deny how handsome the man was, spiky blond hair, as though the sun made it, light-tanned skin, showing he enjoys being outside, a lean athletic body, showing he works hard for his muscles, since there was a glisten of sweat on him, yet what got her attention was the three marks on each of his cheeks, making her think of a fox, considering his face looks like it was built for smiling.

But what caught her off guard, was the energy of nature that was swirling around, making her "feel" how happy nature seems to be with him, causing the woman, to breathe a quivering breath in, since not only was nature "happy" but the man seems to have an aura of purity about him.

Slowly she makes her way to him, yet there was no sound in her foot steps, as she gets closer, the stronger it feels to want to be with him, standing behind him, she places herself on her knees, sitting side-saddle behind the man, again there was no sound, having a wondrous smile on her face, she just couldn't help herself, she reached out with her arms and wrapped the man in them from behind him, causing him to stiffen, yet not lose the energy of nature.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Feeling someone wrapping their arms around you in a hug, without you realising was startling, yet Naruto was in his Sage-mode and still didn't sense anyone, but how, how did this woman, now that he's feeling certain couple of soft "orbs" on his shirtless back, causing his eyes to widen and a large blush to appear on his face, feeling a bit more weight on his right shoulder, he saw green eyes, a bright, alluring and inviting smile, though what really got him was the fact that instead of hair,she had a full lush of long green leaves, causing him toopen and close his mouth, trying to form words.

Causing a wonderful sound of giggles to come from the green girl, yet because his mouth was opening and closing, she caught him off guard with what she did next.

There and then, the girl places her hands on his cheeks and slowly brought him into a kiss, causing his eyes to widen like dinner-plates, though because of his shock, the strange beauty capitalised on it by shoving her tongue in and "battling his own, causing the poor 18 year old to becoming brighter red, close to Hinata's level.

Yet for some reason, Naruto couldn't fight it, it was almost like his body was in a trance, " _I-I-I guess s-s-somehow, that s-s-stupid, pervy-sage got to me!_ " While he was thinking that, the girl somehow got Naruto to lay on his back, with her laying on top of him, but was still kissing him, " _L-L-Luckily I'm still wearing my pants, but I-I-I hope things don't escalate even more!_ "

Luckily, before things could go any farther, a sudden " **POOF!** " sound went off, along with a cloud of smoke, knocking Naruto out of the trance, along with the girl trying to hide behind him, considering she was naked, along with the fact she was kissing a nature-empowered human.

Once the smoke cleared, a certain elderly toad with a cane was in front of the couple, seeing Naruto with the girl behind him, caused the elder to face-palm in exasperation, while mumbling to himself, " **Why couldn't ya have told the young idiot about this before hand, Fukasaku ya really are gettin' old if ya forgot about that!** "

Both humanoids wondering what the old toads was talking about, though it was Naruto who asked, "Um, Pa, what the heck are you talking about, does this have anything to do with this sexy girl kissing me or something!?" Though when Naruto said that, the memory caused the blond to blush, along with the green-girl, but for the fact that he called her "sexy," as well as the kiss.

Giving a sigh, the old toad hopped up and gave Naruto a crack on the head, "OOOOWWWW!" With a frowning face, Fukasaku yells at him, " **That is no-way to talk about a nymph, Naruto-boy, I woulda thought you of all people woulda been able to respect a nature deity.** "

Naruto, blinking away the pain and dizziness, though the now known "Nymph" was helping by rubbing his head where the old toad hit him, but that action surprised the elder toad, because like the stick he used to "knock" the nature-chakra out of Naruto, his cane should've done the same.

Yet here she was, still nursing Naruto's "little" bump and not running away because there was no nature around him anymore, but for the moment he'll address that matter later, " **Hmmm, anyway, the reason why I'm here Naruto-boy, is that I forgot to tell you to be careful when using nature-chakra and I'm not talking about turning into a statue ether, ya see, while meditating for long periods of time, a Sage would be able to attract certain deities that are in-tune with nature, deities like that nymph behind ya.** "

Naruto widens his eyes, is that why she started kissing him and nearly having her way with him, looking towards the attractive girl, Naruto couldn't help but feel that it was his fault for drawing her out, but wait if that was true then why didn't pervy-sage use Sage-mode all the time to get with these nymphs.

After asking his question, Fukasaku merely chuckled, " **The reason why he couldn't get any nymphs to be attracted to him was because of his "nature," he was also very impatient that he couldn't even complete his Sage training, let alone become excited at the thought of "all them sexy nymph-girls hanging around him," is what he said, we thought until he grew out of his whole super-pervert faze it be best to just teach him the merging part, but sadly, he didn't and well you know the rest,** "Causing both to be unhappy about the old perv's passing, clearing his throat to move on, Fukasaku looked towards the Nymph," **W** **hich brings another question towards you young nymph.** "

Gaining the nymph's attention, since she was enjoying stroking the now known Naruto's hair, since it was like stroking shaggy-soft fur, anyway, she continued with her activity, while also listening to the elder toad, " **How is it that even though I knocked the nature-chakra out of young Naruto-boy there, you haven't run off, you still seem to be attracted to him?** "

Causing Naruto to widen his eyes, now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel the nature-chakra in his system, and if what Fukasaku said was true then why was she still here, stroking his hair, looking towards the nymph, it allowed her to see Naruto's deep blue eyes, instead of the toad-eyes that he had entering Sage-mode, causing the nymph to smile more, which caused Naruto to blush.

The toad and nymph both chuckled/giggled at Naruto's expression, the nature-sprite looks towards the toad and replies, " _It's because he gives off such a wonderful nature, almost like the very nature itself is happy for him to be here, I could even feel how calming and bright his body is, his positives from nature just draws me in, (giggle) almost like nature is my mother that approves of a my future husband._ "

Hearing how she spoke about nature accepting him, made him red again, causing Fukasaku to chuckle and agree, " **Yes, Naruto-boy certainly has those qualities, he may not be smart where it counts,** (HEY) **but at least his heart is in the right place and still retains his purity, hell, from what Jiraiya-boy said, Naruto-boy is still a virgin.** "

This part caused Naruto to try and murder the elder toad, "try" being the operative word, since it seems Fukasaku was allowing Naruto to chase him for the fun of it, causing the nymph to watch the interaction and finding it very amusing, all the while laughing and clapping at the enjoyment.

After a couple of minutes, Fukasaku had enough and clobbered Naruto's head again, " **Alright Naruto-boy, that's enough fun and games, now that I've told ya and warned ya about the Sage-meditation, all I ask is to try and be careful.** "

Naruto, though in pain because of the hit, but it was ebbing away since the nymph was rubbing it better again, was happy that the elder toad cared about him, merely said, "No worries Pa, from now on, I'll only meditate when I need to use Sage-mode on my enemies, or I'll ask one of the toads to reverse-summon me and train there."

Smiling at Naruto's understanding and thinking, since he doubted any nymphs would want to get caught up in a battle and Mt. Myoboku have the toads to take care of nature there, so the nymphs just leave them alone, " **Alright Naruto-boy, try not to train too hard alright, a body needs to rest as a form of training too, ya know.** "

Understanding what the toad was saying Naruto gave a big smile and nods his head, " **Oh, and one more thing, be careful of a woman called Artemis, she will kill you if you interfere with nature.** "

Before Naruto could ask, the elder left in a poof of smoke, leaving the young ninja and nymph alone again.

Looking towards the nymph, with the nymph looking at him, Naruto, in his awkward way asks, "So~ um, what's your name and do you have any idea who this Artemis woman is?" Whilst rubbing the back of his head, though for some reason, the Kyuubi doesn't seem to be acting up.

 **Mindscape.**

The Kyuubi, in all it's infinite glory, was at this moment, not acting like a great and powerful being, for you see, when the nymph appeared, the fox began to rub and stretch, as best as it can, itself along the floor, kinda like what a cat does when cat-nip or silver vine is around, meaning at this moment, the greatest of all tailed-beast, is super high off of the nymph's nature energy.

Groaning, " **Like, why was I, like, um, super, um, mad in the first, um place~?** " The high fox's asks itself, not remembering due to being high off of the nymph, after all, the fox might be made of chakra, but the fox was still an animal by nature.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, my take on one of my challenges, now it's only a one-shot, but I only did it to make some space in my head for my "The New Fox Of Steel" story, if anyone is possibly interested in adopting and building on it, please notify me.**

 **But I hope everyone enjoys this little inspirational one-shot that would get someone interested in writing about nymphs and things.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Greek Mythology.**


End file.
